


Practical Application

by straydog733



Series: Sex Ed with Radio Cabel [2]
Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Roadio Cabel, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straydog733/pseuds/straydog733
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is a sequel to my earlier piece, Learning Curves, about Phil scavenging a guide to oral sex from a bookstore. </p>
<p>He’s done the research, and now it’s time for him to test out his skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Application

“…You feeling okay there, Phil?”

The careful concern in Jack’s voice set Phil’s teeth on edge, even as he knew it was well-intentioned. “Yeah. It feels good.”

“Because if you want to stop, we can.”

“I know.”

He could feel three sets of eyes on him in the dim light of the van. Even Eugene, supposedly keeping watch in the front seat, kept shooting looks back at him. Phil took a deep breath and leaned back against the blanket between him and the metal wall. Jack shot him a lopsided grin, mouth wet and a line of spit trailing down his chin, and ducked his head back down to Phil’s lap.

This was supposed to be the part that everyone liked. Getting your penis sucked was one of those universally enjoyable things that everyone wanted. But even as he could acknowledge that Jack’s tongue and lips felt good on the sensitive skin, that the heat of his mouth sent his hips twitching, it felt all wrong in a way that the hand jobs never had. The spit on the inside of his thighs made him feel slimy and unclean, he felt awkward just sitting there while someone else did all the work, and he couldn’t even look at Jack or talk to him.

He turned and sought out Zoe’s eyes, catching the hazel glimmering in the light of a single solar lamp.

She had slid away across the van wall when Jack first slipped down Phil’s body, smiling and claiming she wanted to witness every stage of Phil’s deflowering. But now she shuffled closer, leaning her bare chest to the side of his arm and giving him a studying look.

“Phil, you look about ready to have a stroke.”

Leaning his forehead against Zoe’s gave him something else to focus on, but he still twitched and twisted in his seat as Jack’s tongue swirled over the head of his cock.

“Just feels a little strange, is all.”

“Good strange or bad strange?”

His silence was apparently answer enough. Zoe patted Jack’s shoulder and he immediately let Phil’s cock slip out of his mouth. Phil could feel his face turning bright red and hot; he hadn’t even been able to stay completely hard. Jack’s broad hands squeezed and rubbed on his thighs, and Zoe pressed a kiss into the bend of his neck. It felt good, but all a bit too nice, too condescendingly comforting. He would have given anything just then for them to tease him or say how strange it was, instead of pretending they weren’t both thinking it.

“Alright, Eugene, I can take my shift on watch if you want.” He clambered up onto his knees and started fishing around for his pants, squirming out of Jack and Zoe’s holds. He was almost to his feet when Jack’s grip tightened around his waist and he was pulled back down to the van floor.

“Hey, slow down there, Phil.” Jack looked him solemnly in the eye, the image only slightly marred by the shine of spit still on his swollen lips. “It is the Holden Guarantee that anyone who gets in bed with me leaves happy. If you absolutely want to quit, we can, but is there something else you’d rather do? Anything at all.”

“Yeah, Phil, bring out some of the weird fetishes we know you’re bottling up,” Eugene chipped in from the front. “Whatever you want to do, I can guarantee you that Jack has done weirder.”

“Hey, last time I share any stories with you.”

“Oh yeah, because I definitely asked to hear the one about the grape jelly.”

Phil was distracted from Jack and Gene’s bickering by the touch of hands on his shoulders. Zoe squeezed into the muscles there, which felt tight even for him, but that might have been from the strange way he slept the previous night. She leaned close to his ear.

“If you want to make an escape to the front seat, I can distract the two of them easily. But if there is anything you want to try, just say.”

“I mean, I can do some things. Not completely incapable. I could, er…I could go down on you. For example.” He knew it was pure bluster making him say it, knew even as the words were coming out of his mouth, and he had been trying so hard to be better about that. He hadn’t done nearly enough research, hadn’t studied the book as much as he needed, but the words were out. And Zoe was smiling at him so carefully, so gently, that he had to prove himself now. “Yes, if- if you’re interested. I’ll eat you out.”

Thank god she didn’t ask him if he was sure. She smiled and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lips, then leaned back against the wall of the van, stretched out and lounging.

He could feel Jack and Eugene’s eyes on him as he followed her over, kissing down along her neck and shoulders. She tasted like sweat and campfire smoke, like all of them did, but a faint trace of soap left from the shower at a township two days back. His knees thudded against the metal floor when he flipped to bend over her, and he instantly regretted not having grabbed a pillow first. Something to remember for next time, provided he didn’t blow his only chance now.

He ran his hands up her sides and cupped her breasts with the exact degree of pressure that she had made sure he knew she liked. Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him flush against her, chest to chest, and he just wanted to curl up in the warmth of skin on skin. But he was a man on a mission. He ducked his head down to her breasts, planting large wet open kisses over her nipples, and felt more than a little satisfied when she arched under his touch. It had taken a fair bit of practice, but he felt he had gotten the hang of this at least. She made a soft noise in the back of her throat, not quite a moan, and his cock was finally getting interested in the proceedings again.

He tried to plan his attack as he kissed further down her chest and moved his hands across the rolls of her stomach, shuffling back awkwardly on his knees as he did so. Diagrams and instructions flew through his head, titles of body parts he had only seen a handful of times in his life: mons pubis, labia majora, labia minora, clitoris, clitoral hood, urethra, vulval vestibule, vaginal opening. He knew consciously that he didn’t need every single detail on hand, that the clitoris and g-spot were more important than knowing the proper consistency of cervical mucus, but he liked to be thorough. And it gave him something to concentrate on as she spread her thighs apart and he finally moved his hand between her legs. It was probably better to feel out the terrain before chancing a look.

The first thing that struck him was how her hair felt. He hadn’t expected her to be shaved or anything, he wasn’t some sort of muscle-bound jerk who demanded things like that even in the apocalypse, but he had thought it would be a bit different. The whole area was warm and fairly soft, with just a trace of wetness as he slid his fingers lower, but still felt more or less like his own pubic hair. He kept his mouth moving across her breasts, though with admittedly less focus, and listened carefully to any noises she was making. More of those little sigh-groans, but nothing noteworthy yet. None of the sounds he had heard Eugene coax out of her.

The first touch on smooth, soft, wet skin was a shock, and his eyes flew open to stare at her collar bone. It was very…very very strange. But this time it was definitely in a good way. He slipped his fingers down across her, felt her labia part beneath his touch until his hand was spread across the warmth of her vulva. He thought he had a good sense of what he was touching, though the book made it seem far easier to tell the sets of labia apart.

“Phil, you’re kind of drooling on my breast. Not that I’m complaining, but-“

He was jerked back into his surroundings by Zoe’s voice and a blush lit up his cheeks again. When he pulled back, there was a definite trail of wetness on her brown skin and she was smirking down at him. But he was proud of the heat in her eyes, any trace of pity washed away.

“You should keep going, Phil.” Jack’s voice was hushed in the confines of the van, but when Phil glanced over his shoulder to where Jack was leaning against the back of the seats, the look in his eyes was a match for that in Zoe’s. As if his hand moving steadily in his lap wasn’t already an indication of his interest. Eugene was more or less keeping watch out the windows, but his gaze kept slipping back to them as well.

“You heard the man,” Zoe laughed, and curled her hands in his hair to turn him back, pulling him into a kiss. He chanced a firmer touch against her and the movement of her mouth against his encouraged him onwards. Phil wanted to keep feeling things out with his fingers first, but he figured it was probably time to add the visual aspect as well. He shuffled down onto his belly, propped up on his elbows, and spread Zoe’s legs further open. Or, perhaps more accurately, happened to be touching her legs when she opened them and barely avoided getting kneed in the nose.

It was different, certainly. He felt a little embarrassed that his first thought was more of a considering “huh, that’s what a vulva looks like from this close”, rather than anything more dramatic. He looked at the curved and curled edges of her labia minora, standing out a deep pink against her darker outer labia, closer to her skin tone. A small bulb of a lighter color towards the top, looking smoother and partially obscured by a hood of soft skin, had to be the clitoris. He brushed his thumb over it and could see the flinch travel up her body. He tried to remember the tips section from the chapter on clitoral stimulation, and stuck his thumb into his mouth before trying again, making sure to graze over it lightly. She still jerked, but seemed to melt more into the wet slide of skin on skin. Her fingers found his hair again and tugged just enough to get him to look up at her face.

“Does that feel alright?” he asked.

To his relief, she was as direct as always, which could be infuriating on the radio show and incredibly helpful in bed. “A little less direct contact there, you’ve got to work up to it.” She raised an eyebrow and smirked down at him. “And I thought you said you were going to eat me out. I know the first bite is always with the eye, but at some point…”

Someone snorted from the front of the van, probably Eugene, and Phil rolled his eyes. “I’m getting there, hold your horses,” he said. He had set out with a goal, though, and he would do his best by her. He pulled his hands back and rested them on her thighs, took a last look, and bent down to press his mouth to her.

Or he would have, if his glasses hadn’t bumped her stomach on the way.

He could literally feel the laughter all around him, shaking through her legs and hips, as well as hear some snickering from their little audience. He knew this was usually the time when his temper would get the best of him and he’d say something stupid that ruined everything. But all he could feel was amused as well; it had felt silly, and it probably looked even more so from the outside. And it was hard to get angry when her hand was down petting over his face, cupping his cheek and easing his glasses away from his eyes.

“I don’t think these will be incredibly necessary for the next bit,” she pointed out.

“Put them in my right shoe,” he told her, already sad to feel the touch of her hand go. He leaned his cheek against her thigh, taking a moment to enjoy the warmth and the blurry haze in his vision, before he went onwards. He had wanted to explore by touch alone, and now he would.

She tasted warm and heady, a strong flavor not quite like anything he had ever tasted before. He tried a few long sweeps with the flat of his tongue, starting down at her opening and stroking upwards to her clitoris. Her hands spread across the back of his skull, not pushing but holding, moving through his hair at the same slow rhythm of his mouth. After a few laps, he pulled his tongue back in his mouth to catch his breath and kept moving against her with his lips, almost like he was kissing her vulva. Was that weird? Was he going about this all wrong? He stroked with his tongue again, unsure which was going to be better, but her hands kept moving steadily. And with his arms cradled around the outside of her hips, he could feel when she shuffled down the van wall.

Oh. Getting closer against his mouth. That had to be a good sign, right?

He tried moving his tongue in the circular motions described in Chapter 4, trying to balance stimulation across areas with both more and less nerve-endings, giving a full experience. He chanced one quick flick up across her clitoris and felt her shudder around him. That was a good sign, he was sure, as were the fingers gripped in his hair. All good signs.

He stumbled into a rhythm that she seemed to enjoy, big strokes over her vulva followed by a swirl around, but not on, her clitoris. He could feel her growing wetter, even mixed in with his saliva, and the distant sound of her breathing was growing faster. Oh yes, his research definitely seemed to be paying off. It wasn’t his favorite activity in the world so far, a little too wet and squishy for his preferences, but it was so satisfying to be the one getting these reactions out of Zoe. Her hands grasped over his shoulders, through the thin sheen of sweat he was working up. He almost wished she would dig into the muscles, to try and combat the cramp that was forming at the base of his neck.

Phil jerked when a third, broader hand grazed up his spine. He pulled away from Zoe’s lap to see the blur of pink skin and red hair that Jack turned into when he had his glasses off. He could just make out the big goofy grin on his face (or at least he knew what it would look like if he could see). His hand petted soothing circle’s down between Phil’s shoulder blades.

“Don’t mean to interrupt you, Phil. Just wanted to contribute in my own way.”

The Jack-blob sat next to the Zoe-blob and leaned in, nuzzling into either her neck or collar bone. Phil briefly considered telling him to leave them be, that he could do this on his own, but the crick forming in his neck let him know he might have to tap out soon anyways. He leaned back to press his mouth against Zoe again, and some combination of him on her vulva and Jack on her breasts soon had shivers rippling down through her.

Her hands tapped at him insistently. “Fingers, Phil,” she said breathily, words almost lost under a sucking noise from Jack. “Need something in me. If you don’t mind. Please.”

He was suddenly very glad that the zombie apocalypse had broken him of his nail-biting habit; it was one less thing to worry about as he awkwardly fit his arm between his chest and the floor to press against her. He had barely pushed the tip of his middle finger into the warmth of her entrance when she rocked down onto his hand, taking it entirely inside.

It was a sensory shock, feeling inside of her body, how everything was wet and hot and flexible against his touch. He drew his hand back slowly, felt her hips move with him, and tried to find a good rhythm that didn’t make him feel like his wrist was about to snap. Leaning back down to lap once at her clitoris with her tongue was rewarding in the way she bucked, but still an uncomfortable position overall.

Her hands clenched into his shoulders when he slipped in a second finger and there it was, an actual groan slipping out from low in her throat. Jack’s hand came up to tangle in his hair, and he felt momentarily cradled, buried in a nest of their hands. But the pain building in the stretch of his neck was enough to distract him from most thoughts. Maybe if he tried to bring Zoe to orgasm faster, he could get some relief soon. But when he tried to speed up the motion of his hand and mouth, all he got was a hastily muttered “No, no, it’s good, stay like before,” from her. He guessed he was in it for the long haul.

She ground down against him, pushing her vagina down around his fingers until she was pressed onto his hand (and almost bumped him in the nose in the process). Jack’s hand skittered across the back of his neck and shoulders at random, tremors traveled through the muscles of her thighs bracketing his head, and his own cock was at full attention now, though trapped underneath him. Her reactions had led him through his own hesitation with the act, and now it felt wonderful, very visceral and carnal and he would have loved to continue.

But if he didn’t stop now, his neck was going to snap.

He pulled away from her and gulped in air as he sat back on his knees. With the cooler air on his face, he realized just how soaked his mouth and chin were; that would take some mental unpacking later on his own. He groped for his shoe to retrieve his glasses, and regretted it when he saw the expressions before him. Jack looked up at him with a puzzled expression, shifting his head so it was leaning against Zoe’s breast. And Zoe…there was no other way to put it, Zoe was staring daggers at him.

“Cheeseman, I swear if that book had a chapter on edging, I will burn it page by page.”

He shook his head, digging his fingers into the muscles around the vertebrae in his neck to try and loosen some of the cramps. “It’s my neck, Zoe. You know what sleeping on this floor does to your spine, after a long day of driving. I’m getting twinges all down it.”

She thumped her head back against the wall, pretty hard by the sound of it. Her chest heaved up and down in big breaths.

“Sorry, Zoe.”

“Not your fault,” she told the ceiling.

Jack wrapped his arm around her stomach, walking his fingers over her sweaty skin down towards her hips. “I could swap in for Phil,” he said, punctuating his words with kisses across her chest. “I haven’t popped that particular cherry of mine yet. It’ll be fun.”

“No, no, I can do it,” Phil said. He had considered it earlier, yes, but he was so close to having brought her to orgasm on her own (plus or minus a little additional stimulation from Jack). He rubbed his hands on her thighs while he thought. “If you sat up on one of the van seats- no, no, even with a towel down…there’s not enough room for you to stand, and that sounds uncomfortable anyway…if we put some pillows under your hips, and you tried to stay tilted back, so that…hmm.” He tried to remember any other sections of the book, any tips or footnotes that could be of any possible help. “I mean, if I lay down and you got on top, my neck would be straight, so-“

Phil cut off his sentence at the sheer excitement written across her face. She had gone from watching the ceiling, practically pouting, to watching him with unabashed glee. She fought down her grin just enough to ask “Are you absolutely sure, Phil?”

He took a moment to consider, and hoped he didn’t look like his brain had just slowed to a crawl. “I mean…I don’t see why not…it’s a night of firsts for me all around, so…as long as you don’t do anything like try to suffocate me…yes, I suppose so.” And because she was still watching him, clearly waiting for a less ambiguous signal, he nodded once. “Yes. Let’s try it.”

Zoe let out a big whoop that she had clearly picked up from Jack. She was off the floor, rearranging boxes to make room and spreading out a towel in an instant, even grabbing a pillow for Phil’s head. Or for her knees. Or for both at the same time, he supposed. There was nothing for it but to take off his glasses and lie back. The twinge in his neck definitely subsided when his head settled on the pillow, so he figured it could end up working well.

It was actually Jack who leaned over him first, bracing his arm by the side of Phil’s head and pressing him down into a warm, open kiss. It was more than a little strange, having Zoe’s taste still on his tongue along with the heat of Jack’s mouth. Jack slid one hand down his chest and further still, just skirting the edge of his erection. He pulled back from the kiss to smile down at Phil, close enough for him to make out his face.

“I want to make sure you’re getting a reward for your hard work. Want me to try that blow job again?”

Phil mulled over it for a moment, but it still didn’t hold the appeal that it was probably supposed to. Eating out Zoe was different, it was something he was doing rather than having done to him. The whole issue was a matter to think over another day. “Your hand, if you wouldn’t mind?”

Jack winked at him. “Excellent choice. Got to stick with the classics.” He sat back on his knees and let Zoe jokingly shove him back as she shuffled forward and carefully, almost delicately, straddled Phil’s face, taking care not to trap his shoulders underneath her knees. He closed his eyes and let himself be completely surrounded by the feel, smell and taste of her.

Being so surrounded by her made this an entirely different situation. He angled his head back just enough to give him room to breathe through his nose and it pushed his entire lower face flush with her vulva. If he thought his face had been getting wet before, it was nothing compared to having her wetness spreading directly down onto his lips and chin. He stuck his tongue out and he was close enough that it parted her labia and was pressed against her entrance with almost no effort. He moved it back and forth experimentally, just teasing the entrance that he had already felt with his fingers, and one of her hands twisted in his hair almost tight enough to rip it out. Her thighs trembled next to his ears and she lowered just the slightest bit more pressure down against his face. He would have to make sure his teeth would not be an issue; the last thing he wanted was to accidently bite her. He brought his hands up to her waist, just to have something to do with them, and she seemed to shake a bit less with something to brace against.

His whole world was consumed by her in that moment, so he jerked when he felt Jack’s hands back on his hips, his lips pressing soft kisses across his stomach. A strong, broad hand gripped right around the base of his cock and he moaned directly into the heat of Zoe’s vulva. Though all sound around his was muffled and distant, he thought he heard a matching moan from Zoe above him. Jack slowly dragged his grip up the length of his cock, and the dual stimulation, one of his partners against his mouth and another grasping his cock (and the third probably watching them all), had Phil tense and shivering all over. Zoe seemed to be in a similar state, arching and flexing against his hands.

She had said he should work up to sustained direct clitoral stimulation, but it seemed like this was probably an appropriate time for it. He flicked his tongue up around the top of her labia and swiped it over her clitoris and she shook all around him, rolling her pelvis down over his jaw. He very, very gently closed his lips around the area and sucked lightly, just the slightest bit of pressure. The reaction far outstripped the action as she spread her knees wider and tangled both her hands in his hair, absolutely grinding herself against his mouth.

He had always found the term “riding” a bit silly in these sorts of situations, but god help him if it hadn’t turned out to be perfectly accurate. He squeezed her hips, hoping it would serve as a reminder that he still needed to breathe, and settled into a strong rhythm, moving his tongue and lips back and forth across her to the tempo of her rocking hips.

Jack’s hand on his cock was keeping up a separate beat, increasing in speed as it squeezed up and down the length of him. Phil pulled up his knees and planted his heels against the floor to have something to brace against. Jack took the extra space as an invitation, brushing his thumb into a bundle of nerves behind his balls until Phil’s hips bucked completely of their own volition. Heat was building in his stomach and he knew he could not last much longer under Jack’s touch, but he was determined to have Zoe reach her climax before he went over the edge of his own. A goal that was made all the more difficult when Jack’s lips wrapped around his nipple and he sucked at the tender skin.

Phil kept dragging his tongue against Zoe’s vulva, kept rocking his mouth up against her and sucking over her clitoris when she stayed still for longer than a second at a time, and it was just starting to feel like she was never going to be finished when everything went still. Her whole body, every part of her that he was touching, went taut and rock hard in an instant, like she was a bow string pulled tight and almost ready to snap. Above him, sounding a million miles away, was a low keening noise far different from anything he had ever heard come out of Zoe’s mouth. He tried not to change his rhythm, tried to keep up the steady tempo of his lips until something more happened, and she pressed down once more onto his mouth, pushing him back into the pillow until he could barely get air. Her hips jerked against him once, two more times with all of her body still tense, he heard one more groan, then it was a sudden gasp and her throwing out a leg to roll off of him without kicking him in the head. One of his arms stayed trapped underneath her as she collapsed down to the van floor, and she felt completely loose and relaxed, save for spasms that shook through her whole body, curling her forward into a ball.

The sudden rush of air and sound around him was disorienting, enough to almost distract him from the heat pooling in the bottom of his belly. A warm body stretched out flush against his side, Jack pressing kisses to his neck and murmuring soft praises as he jacked Phil’s cock harder, nothing holding either of them back from finishing now. Phil was lost in a daze through the force of his orgasm, was distantly aware of his cum spilling out over Jack’s hand and his own stomach, and the releasing tension as all of his muscles went slack.

He could feel Jack’s kisses on the side of his face, feel the arms wrapped around him, but it was several long moments before he was readily conscious of anything. He groped for his glasses, and blinked slowly when a set of hands placed them gently on his face.

He looked up at Zoe, already wrapped up in a worn jumper and some sweatpants with a hole in the knee, leaning against the wall of the van. She smiled down at him and brushed a strand of wet hair off of his forehead. She sat with her knees up and an arm casually draped around them; he had seen her do this before, this way she had of removing herself from sexual situations after orgasm to come back into her head by herself. He had just never been the one to do it before. She brushed her hand over his face again, stroking his lower lip with her thumb.

“Was that good?” he asked, speaking low so not to break the warm quiet the van had descended into.

“I came that hard directly on your face and you still have to ask?” She smirked at him, but her eyes were too sleepy to carry any real snark in them. “Yes, you did very good. And you had a good time?”

He nodded and pressed a kiss to her hand. It had been strange experience, a very educational one and a very messy one, and he wouldn’t take it back for the world. And he was rather looking forward to trying it again at some point.

“Told you, Holden Guarantee,” Jack murmured against the back of his neck. “Everyone leaves having a good time.” He chuckled and bumped his hips against the back of Phil’s thighs; he cock was still hard, and it traced a smear of wetness across Phil’s overheated skin. “Though I’m still a little caught up here, and I think Gene’s about to explode if he has to sit over there separate anymore, so one of you is going to have to take a turn on watch.”

Zoe snorted and shook her head at the energy that Jack still managed to have. She pressed one more kiss down to Phil’s mouth and crawled over bags and crates to get to the front seat, passing Gene, who was all but leaping towards Jack, eyes wide and breath already heavy. It was probably good that they had their watcher in the woods as an extra layer of protection on nights like these, when everyone was a bit distracted.

Jack and Eugene fell into a tangle of limbs and mouths beside him, but Phil was content to lie back against the pillow, arms propped behind his head, and watch the ceiling of the van. If you had asked him two years ago if he could see himself in this sort of situation, the zombie apocalypse would have been the least surprising aspect of it. Though at least he had gotten a chance to do some research before this part of it.

He still wanted plenty of opportunities to improve his technique and make it the best possible experience for any of his partners. But as he drifted to sleep in the van, he wondered about what other books he might be able to find in the next town they stopped through. There was a whole big world of experiences, if he was going to be pushing the levels of his comfort zone this much, and he had just gotten started.


End file.
